


Ich sehe dich

by herzschlagjaeger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Deutsch | German, Domestic Harry, Drarry babies, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Drarry, Parents Drarry, Past Auror Partners, Past Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, Soft Draco, Top Harry Potter, translatation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzschlagjaeger/pseuds/herzschlagjaeger
Summary: Sie haben seit drei Monaten nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen – vielleicht ist es sogar noch länger her. Das letzte Mal, als sie sich nähergekommen sind, liegt jetzt etwa eine Woche zurück. Harry hatte Draco aufgeweckt, indem er ihm einen geblasen hatte, aber sie waren prompt von Scorpius unterbrochen worden, der an ihre Schlafzimmertür geklopft hatte.Wenn es eine Weile her ist, dann ist es das Warten immer wert.





	Ich sehe dich

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739053) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



> Übersetzung des Oneshots "I See You" von loveglowsinthedark.

Mit verklebten Augen und noch halb verschlafen trottet Draco in die Küche und bleibt bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bietet, abrupt stehen. Harry trägt über seiner Jogginghose und dem zerknitterten T-Shirt eine Schürze, während er an der Kücheninsel steht und sich über ein großes Kochbuch beugt. Scorpius trägt noch immer seinen Pyjama und sitzt auf der Arbeitsplatte der Kochinsel. Klopfend schlägt er mit einem silbernen Schneebesen in eine leere Schüssel, währenddessen Lyra in ihrem Hochstuhl sitzt und fröhlich vor sich hin sabbert. Zwei Tüten Mehl und eine Packung Zucker, ein Päckchen Eier und drei riesige Tafeln Schokolade, nebst einer ungeöffneten Packung Kakaopulver und etwa acht verschiedenen Kuchenformen, liegen willkürlich verstreut herum. Harrys Haare stehen bereits wild in alle Richtungen – genauso wie sonst, wenn er geschafft ist. Als Draco ihn beobachtet, fährt Harry sich erneut durch seine dunkle Mähne und hebt seufzend den Blick, um ihrem Sohn sanft den Schneebesen aus der Hand zu nehmen.

„Mach nicht so viel Krach. Papa schläft“, sagt Harry leise und reicht Scorpius einen bunten Ofenhandschuh, der die Form eines Drachenkopfes hat, als der Junge mit einem gnatzigen Murren nach dem Schneebesen greift. Ohne zu zögern nimmt Scorpius den Handschuh von seinem Vater entgegen, schiebt seine kleine Hand hinein und tut so, als würde er Harrys Nase mit dem samtweichen Maul des Drachens abbeißen. Mit ernster Miene lässt Harry die spielerische Folter seines Sohnes über sich ergehen.

„Papa ist eigentlich schon wach“, verkündet Draco amüsiert. Harrys und Scorpius‘ Grinsen sind beinahe identisch, als sie Draco ansehen, und Lyras erfreutes Quietschen ist so ohrenbetäubend hoch, dass sie alle drei zusammenzucken.

„Hey“, sagt Draco sanft und fährt Scorpius locker durch die Haare, als er zu Lyra geht, um sie hochzunehmen.

„Morgen“, begrüßt Harry ihn und lehnt sich ein Stück über die Kücheninsel. Draco schenkt seinen Lippen einen kleinen Kuss, bevor er sich wieder zurückzieht.

„Es ist halb eins“, sagt Draco und setzt sich Lyra auf die Hüfte, bevor er zur Kaffeekanne schlendert. „Du hättest mich wecken können.“

„Es war fast sechs, als du ins Bett gekommen bist“, erinnert Harry ihn, als er die Schränke nach was auch immer durchsucht. „Du brauchst den Schlaf. Du siehst schrecklich aus“, fügt Harry mit einem fröhlichen Unterton in der Stimme hinzu, als er schließlich die verloren geglaubten Messbecher findet.

„Danke, du Charmeur“, sagt Draco gedehnt und kippt eine Unheil versprechende Menge an Zucker in seine Tasse, bevor er beginnt umzurühren. „Aber ich habe davor im Kinderzimmer schon ein bisschen schlafen können“, sagt er und drückt Lyra einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe, ehe er einen großen Schluck Kaffee nimmt und die Tasse bis zur Hälfte leert. „Und wie fühlen wir uns heute?“, murmelt Draco leise und stellt seine warme Kaffeetasse ab. Er streicht Lyra die feinen dunklen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er seinen Handrücken an ihre Stirn legt.

„Kein Fieber mehr. Ich habe schon nachgesehen“, versichert Harry ihm und öffnet eine Tüte Mehl. Scorpius nutzt den Moment, greift nach der staubigen Tüte und Harry schafft es, die kleinen Hände und den festen Klammergriff seines Sohnes abzuschütteln.

„Scorp! Nein, Sc …!“ 

Mit Mühe gelingt es Harry, das Mehl vor Scorpius in Sicherheit zu bringen und auch die restlichen Zutaten auf die andere Seite der Kochinsel zu stellen. „Bleib da“, sagt Harry an Scorpius gewandt und gibt ihm einen zweiten Ofenhandschuh. Dieser hat die Form eines Frosches und Scorpius schenkt Harry ein freches Grinsen.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier oben, hm?“, fragt Draco den Jungen, nachdem er sich seine Tasse wiedergeholt hat. Dracos Blick fällt auf die glänzende bedruckte Seite in Harrys Kochbuch und die darauf abgebildete Schokoladentorte. „Was? Nur weil du Geburtstag hast, darfst du wie ein kleiner Affe auf die Arbeitsplatte klettern?“, meint Draco und beugt sich vor, um prustend feuchte blubbernde Küsschen an Scorpius‘ Hals zu verteilen, was den Kleinen lachend kreischen lässt. Lyra gibt das Kreischen begeistert zurück und tätschelt unbeholfen Scorpius‘ Wange mit ihrer speichelbenetzten Hand – ganz zum Entsetzen des Jungen.

„Lyda!“, schimpft Scorpius und drückt ihre Hand weg, bevor er sich mit dem Ärmel über seine Wange wischt. „Nein“, sagt er streng und hebt mahnend den Zeigefinger. „Es ist mein Burtstag, Papa“, fügt Scorpius hochnäsig und etwas beleidigt hinzu, sodass Draco nicht weiß, ober er es lustig finden oder entsetzt darüber sein soll, wie sehr er sich in dem kleinen hochmütigen Schmollmund wiedererkennt.

„Na dann, buchstabiere Geburtstag“, sagt Draco trocken und beißt sich auf seine Lippe, um das Grinsen zu verbergen, als Scorpius ihn perplex ansieht.

„So ein Arsch“, hört er Harry lachend murmeln und dreht sich zu ihm. Draco spürt die schmutzigen Worte bereits auf seiner Zungenspitze tanzen, bevor er sich zusammenreißt und zur Ablenkung einen Schluck Kaffee trinkt. Als Draco Harry einen knappen Blick zuwirft, schenkt dieser ihm einen neugierigen und nachdenklichen Blick, woraufhin Draco spürt, wie sein Gesicht heiß wird.

„Also machst du es wirklich?“, fragt Draco und deutet mit einem Nicken zu dem allgemeinen Chaos auf der Arbeitsplatte. „Du backst den Kuchen tatsächlich selbst?“

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich es nicht könnte. Selbst wenn ich es versuche. Also ja, das wird schon“, antwortet Harry und wiegt sorgfältig das Mehl ab, während er dabei über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg blinzelt. Dann strahlt er mit einer Offenherzigkeit, wie nur Harry es kann, und zwinkert gelassen. „Du hättest es besser wissen sollen, als mich herauszufordern, Malfoy.“

„Oder vielleicht wollte ich auch einfach nur, dass du uns Kuchen machst, Potter“, antwortet Draco verschmitzt und hält seine Kaffeetasse hoch, als Lyra danach greift.

„Wie dem auch sei“, lacht Harry. „Oh, scheiße. Ich habe vergessen die Butter rauszustellen“, flucht er plötzlich und eilt zum Kühlschrank.

„Scheiße!“, ruft Scorpius begeistert und Draco hört, wie Harry erneut flucht – nur leiser.

„Scorpius, du sollst das Wort nicht nachplappern“, ermahnt Draco ihn und versucht angestrengt, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, welches sich an die Oberfläche kämpfen will.

„Scheiße!“

„Hör auf oder ich mache einen trocknen sauren Zitronenkuchen, anstatt der Schokotorte“, droht Harry leichthin und deutet auf das Netz mit den Zitronen, während er am Kühlschrank steht.

„Nein!“, sagt Scorpius und das Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht ist ehrlich und ein Bild für die Götter. Harry unterdrückt ein Lachen.

„Dann hör auf das, was Papa sagt“, meint Harry bedacht und wirft schmunzelnd einen Blick zu Draco, als er mit dem Stück Butter zurück an die Arbeitsplatte kommt.

Draco will ihn wirklich küssen. Leidenschaftlicher und inniger als kurz zuvor.

Er wiedersteht dem verlangenden Impuls, spült den Rest seines Kaffees aus und stellt die Tasse in das Spülbecken, bevor er Lyra zurück in ihren Hochstuhl setzt. Anschließend schiebt Draco die Schokoladentafeln aus Scorpius‘ Reichweite und zieht das Kochbuch zu sich. „Was servieren wir sonst noch?“, fragt Draco und blättert die Rezepte durch.

„Molly hat gesagt, dass sie das Abendessen mitbringt“, sagt Harry und siebt vorsichtig das Mehl. „Soll ich dir was zum Frühstück machen, Babe?“

„Es ist bereits nach Mittag“, erinnert Draco ihn. „Außerdem sind wir in einer Stunde zum Essen im Manor“.

„Mh, ich kann nicht mitkommen. Ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun“, sagt Harry augenblicklich und Draco rollt mit den Augen.

„Sechs Jahre verheiratet und er hat immer noch Angst vor den Schwiegereltern“, murmelt Draco und schiebt das Kochbuch zu Harry zurück.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen“, sagt Harry so laut und empört, dass Draco nicht umhinkommt, herzlich zu lachen. „Als ob ich Angst vor deinem Vater hätte“, sagt er spöttisch, wickelt das Stück Butter aus dem goldenen Papier und zieht seinen Zauberstab.

„Ja, du hast recht. Es ist nicht mein Vater, vor dem du Angst hast“, sagt Draco und holt Scorpius von der Arbeitsplatte herunter, nachdem er eine teure kleine Flasche des edlen Vanillesirups aus den Händen seines Sohnes befreit hat.

„Deine Mutter hat mich mehr als einmal bedroht, weißt du?“, grummelt Harry und zielt mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Butter, um sie weich werden zu lassen, aber er geht mit zu viel Kraft vor und eine der Ecken schmilzt aus Versehen komplett. „Du glaubst mir nicht, aber das hat sie wirklich!“

„Oh, doch doch. Ich glaube dir“, sagt Draco und nimmt Lyra erneut aus ihrem Hochstuhl heraus, um sie sich auf die Hüfte zu setzen. Er lehnt sich zu Harry und küsst ihn auf die Wange. „Du bist süß, wenn du versuchst, dich zu verteidigen und rauszureden“, murmelt Draco und vergräbt sein Gesicht für einen Augenblick an Harrys Halsbeuge.

„Ich rede mich nicht raus“, sagt Harry sofort und verengt seine Augen, als er Draco grinsen sieht, bevor er ihn küsst. „Ist es okay, wenn du die beiden alleine nimmst?“, fragt Harry und Draco nickt.

„Sie brauchen beide ein Bad“, sagt Draco und greift schnell nach Scorpius‘ Hand, als dieser versucht, unversehrt davonzukommen. „Das haben wir gestern Abend nicht gemacht.“

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät zurückgekommen bin“, sagt Harry. „Wir haben unseren Portschlüssel verpasst und mussten auf den nächsten warten.“

„Ich weiß. Hab’s auch schon hinter mir“, sagt Draco. „Und da fragst du mich noch, ob ich das vermissen würde.“

„Wir waren das perfekte Duo“, erinnert Harry ihn zum bestimmt zehnten Mal. „Ich vermisse dich als Auror mehr, als du es wahrscheinlich selbst tust.“

„Dann hättest du mich nicht schwängern sollen, Potter“, sagt Draco schmunzelnd und wirft Harry ein Lächeln zu. Anschließend beugt er sich zu Scorpius herunter, kitzelt ihn und schlingt dann seinen Arm um Scorpius‘ Mitte. Während Scorpius sich vor Lachen und Kichern nicht mehr einkriegt, trägt Draco ihn in das Badezimmer.

Eine halbe Stunde später ist Draco komplett durchnässt und schafft es nur mit Mühe Scorpius aus der Badewanne zu holen, während er Lyra auf dem Arm hat.

„Harry!“

Draco muss nicht wirklich seine Stimme heben, um nach seinem Mann zu rufen, und schon kommt Harry herbeigeeilt und schnappt sich den nackten Scorpius, um ihn über seine Schulter zu legen. Scorpius kreischt fröhlich auf und schlägt lachend mit seinen kleinen Fäusten gegen Harrys Rücken, als dieser einen Arm nach seiner Tochter ausstreckt.

„Du nimmst sie beide?“, fragt Draco und legt Lyra vorsichtig und bedacht in Harrys Arm, als dieser selbstverständlich nickt.

„Danke, Schatz. Ich brauche nur fünf Minuten unter der Dusche“, sagt Draco seufzend und streckt sich, bis er seine Muskeln spürt und der Rücken leise knackt. Er zieht sich ohne zu zögern aus, steigt in die Wanne und dreht die Dusche auf, um das Wasser auf sich prasseln zu lassen, bis es angenehm warm geworden ist.

Seine Haare einzuschäumen dauert keine dreißig Sekunden – es geht flott und ist beinahe keiner Rede wert. Anschließend knetet er den Mandelmilch Conditioner ein und streicht durch seine nassen blonden Haare. Als Draco nach der Seife greift, hält er inne und lauscht seinen Kindern, die er sogar über das Rauschen des Wassers hinweg hören kann. Offenbar testen Lyra und Scorpius gerade aus, wer von ihnen am lautesten kreischen kann – Harrys träger Versuch, ihr Gebrüll einzudämmen, geht irgendwie unter.

Draco geht davon aus, dass die drei für die nächsten Augenblicke ausreichend beschäftigt sind, und zieht den Duschvorhang gänzlich zu. Er seift seinen Penis ein und dieser schwillt bei der Vorstellung, endlich vom inneren Druck erlöst zu werden, erwartungsvoll an. Er umfasst seinen Penis und pumpt mit langen und lockeren Zügen seinen langen Schaft, bevor er vorsichtig tiefer greift und seine Hoden einseift.

Als er gänzlich hart geworden ist, seufzt Draco genüsslich und lässt seine Hand schneller über seinen Penis gleiten als zuvor. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um das in ihm aufkeimende Verlangen, laut zu stöhnen, einzudämmen, und stützt sich anschließend mit der freien Hand an den nassen Fliesen ab.

Draco macht sich nicht die Mühe, sich selbst zu verwöhnen und sich Zeit für seinen Körper und sein Verlangen zu nehmen – das hat er ohnehin schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan. Er beeilt sich und wird schneller, sein Griff immer fester und bestimmter um seinen Schaft, und ein leises Stöhnen entweicht Dracos Lippen, als er die ersten Lusttropfen entweichen spürt und seinem Höhepunkt immer näher rückt.

Mit einem dumpfen Rascheln wird der Duschvorhang plötzlich zur Seite gezogen und Harry tritt grinsend zu Draco in die Badewanne. Seine Augen strahlen zufrieden, als sie über Dracos nassen und eingeseiften Körper wandern. Überrascht schnappt Draco nach Luft, rutscht aus und stolpert, sodass er beinahe über den kniehohen Rand der Wanne fällt.

„Woah.“

Harry greift schnell nach Dracos Ellenbogen und stützt ihn. „Brauchst du hier drin eine helfende Hand?“, fragt Harry, als sein heißer Atem gegen Dracos Hals stößt, aber Dracos Erektion verliert bereits an Größe und klingt ab, als er umständlich nach einem Handtuch greift. Peinlich berührt spürt Draco, wie seine Wangen und sein Nacken heiß werden.

„Nein. Nein“, sagt Draco heiser und schlingt das Handtuch um seine Mitte, die nicht mehr ganz so schlank und straff wie früher ist. „Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, wie lange ich getrödelt habe. Sind die Kinder schon angezogen?“

„Lyra, ja“, sagt Harry mit leicht angesäuerter und enttäuschter Miene. „Gilly passt auf sie auf. Und ich hab’s geschafft, Scorpius eine Hose anzuziehen, bevor er zum Fernseher gerannt ist.“

Draco schnalzt mit der Zunge – genervt und spöttisch – als er aus der Badewanne steigt und seine Füße auf dem kleinen Badvorleger trocken tritt. „Warum hast du ihn nicht zuerst angezogen?“

„Ich dachte, du hättest hier drin vielleicht etwas Lust auf Gesellschaft“, antwortet Harry ruhig und besonnen. Er sieht enttäuscht aus, als Draco ohne ein weiteres Wort den Duschvorhang wieder zuzieht und das Badezimmer verlässt.

~*~

„Spiel nicht mit deinem Essen“, sagt Draco sanft und beugt sich zu Scorpius herüber, um dessen Lamm in kleine mundgerechte Stücke zu schneiden. „Wenn du das aufgegessen hast, kannst du den Nachtisch haben.“

„Keine Erbsen“, sagt Scorpius und versucht, die kleinen Erbsen vom Rand seines Tellers zu schubsen. Bevor Draco ihn ermahnen und noch etwas sagen kann, mischt Lucius sich ein.

„Lass ihn, Draco. Es ist sein Geburtstag.“

„Und Gemüse ist an Geburtstagen verboten oder was?“, meint Draco trocken und lässt von Scorpius ab, der die Chance nutzt, sein Essen auf dem Teller umherzuschieben und vom Rand zu schubsen. Draco wendet sich Lyra zu und versucht sein Glück.

„Komm, nur ein Löffel“, sagt Draco sanft und führt den Löffel mit den zerdrückten Erbsen zu ihrem schokoladenverschmierten Mund. Echauffiert stößt Lyra die Hand ihres Vaters mit ihrer kleinen schokoladenbenetzten Faust weg und schenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem süßen Schokofrosch, den Lucius ihr vor einer halben Stunde gegeben hat.

„Vielen herzlichen Dank, Vater“, grummelt Draco, als er es aufgibt und sich wieder seinem eigenen Essen zuwendet. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie nichts essen wird, wenn du ihr kurz davor noch Süßigkeiten gibst.“

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken, Schatz“, sagt Narzissa sanft und tupft mit einer Serviette ihren Mund ab, bevor sie einen Schluck trinkt und Draco über den Rand ihres Weinglases hinweg anlächelt.

„Die Elfen können dir später noch etwas Weichgekochtes für die Kleine bringen, falls sie Hunger kriegen sollte.“

„Und warum sind wir heute nicht mit der Gesellschaft unseres edlen Schwiegersohns gesegnet?“, fragt Lucius plötzlich, als er sein Besteck beiseitelegt und nach seinem Glas greift.

„Er lässt sich entschuldigen“, sagt Draco gelassen und tunkt ein Stück Kartoffel in den letzten Rest Soße auf seinem Teller. „Er backt die Torte für die Feier“, fügt er hinzu.

Lucius räuspert sich umständlich. „Danke für die Warnung.“

„Harry ist ein ausgezeichneter Bäcker, Darling“, sagt Narzissa bedacht.

„Stimmt. Und ich werde dein Stück Kuchen nur zu gerne essen, Vater. Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagt Draco leichthin.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch noch einige andere Stücken essen wirst“, merkt Lucius spitz an und mustert Draco auffällig von oben bis unten.

Und von der einen zur nächsten Sekunde verwandelt sich das Mittagessen in Dracos Magen in tonnenschweres Blei. Er spürt, wie seine Wangen heiß werden. „Ich werde essen was ich will und so viel ich will“, sagt er schnippisch. „Ich bin 32 Jahre alt. Ich würde gerne sehen, wie du versuchst meine Diät zu kontrollieren, Vater.“

„Was für eine Diät“, murmelt Lucius tonlos und hebt abschätzend die Brauen, als er sein Besteck wieder in die Hände nimmt.

Draco steht ruckartig auf, sein Stuhl knarrt stockend über den Boden und fällt um, als er die Serviette auf seinen leeren Teller wirft. „Wann habe ich bitteschön nach deiner Meinung zu meinem Körper gefragt?“, fragt Draco mit lauter werdender Stimme.

Mit einem erschrockenen Schluckauf bricht Lyra in Tränen aus, lässt den kopflosen Schokofrosch fallen und streckt ihre kleinen Arme nach Draco aus. Scorpius beobachtet den Moment mit geweiteten Augen und Narzissas Lippen sind zu einem schmalen Strich aufeinander gepresst, als sie Lucius einen erbosten Blick zuwirft.

„Sensibelchen“, sagt Lucius arrogant.

Mit heißen Wangen hebt Draco seine weinende Tochter aus ihrem Hochstuhl und deutet Scorpius an, mit dem Essen fertig zu werden, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Mit großen Schritten geht Draco den langen Korridor zum Hauptsalon entlang, während er Lyra nah an sich drückt und tröstend über ihren Rücken streicht. Ruhig und bedacht spricht er auf sie ein, damit sie sich beruhigt.

Zehn Minuten später sitzt Draco noch immer in dem Salon, Lyra hockt in seinem Schoß und quasselt und plappert unverständliches Zeug, als Narzissa hereinkommt.

„Bist du nicht etwas zu alt, um so davon zu stampfen, Schatz?“, fragt sie sanft und setzt sich Draco gegenüber. „Du weißt doch, dass ich deinen Vater für gewöhnlich im Griff habe“, sagt sie geduldig.

„Er hat kein Recht so mit mir zu reden“, meint Draco.

„Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Es wäre doch eigenartig, wenn ihre beide euch einmal nicht wegen irgendetwas in die Haare bekommt“, seufzt Narzissa und lehnt sich zurück.

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und er wird sich entschuldigen. Er ist mit Scorpius zum See runtergegangen. Nimm die Kleine und komm mit“, sagt sie, aber Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich gehe nirgends hin“, sagt Draco stur. „Und es kümmert mich nicht, ob ihr jetzt denkt, dass ich zu dick geworden bin. Sorry“, nuschelt Draco gleich im Anschluss, als er den verletzten Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Mutter sieht.

„Okay, du nicht unbedingt. Ich weiß, dass du nicht so denkst, Mutter. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass er genauso denken würde. Denken die Leute ernsthaft, dass ich darauf stehe, so aus der Form zu sein? Bis vor fünf Jahren war ich noch Auror. Denkt ihr nicht, dass ich gerne wieder so fit wäre wie damals?“, meint Draco.

„Du hast ein Baby bekommen“, sagt Narzissa leise und bedacht. „Zwei Kinder, um genau zu sein. Nicht viele Zauberer hätten die Herausforderung so gut gemeistert, wie du es getan hast.“

„Vater hätte es nicht gekonnt, selbst wenn er es versucht hätte. Da bin ich mir sicher“, sagt Draco bitter und verzieht den Mund. Narzissa lacht erschrocken und verlegen.

„Du hast recht“, sagt sie. „Er hätte es nicht gekonnt. Und zum Glück hatte er mich.“

„Und Schatz“, fügt Narzissa sanft hinzu, „nachdem ich dich bekommen hatte, war ich über ein Jahr lang nicht in Form. Und trotz meiner Selbstzweifel war dein Vater nachsichtig und liebevoll.“

Draco hebt skeptisch die Brauen, als er seine Mutter ansieht. „Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass er mir gegenüber wirklich liebevoll war.“

Narzissa seufzt tief und lächelt, als Lyra sich an Dracos Brust schmiegt. „Die meisten Männer denken eben, dass Männer nicht ganz so sensibel reagieren und beleidigt sind, wie Frauen.“

„Ich bin keine verdammte Frau“, sagt Draco zerknirscht. „Aber ja, beleidigt bin ich trotzdem“, fügt er hinzu.

„Ist es Harry?“, fragt Narzissa – vollkommen aus dem Kontext gerissen und ohne Zusammenhang.

„Was ist mit Harry?“, fragt Draco verwirrt und wischt Lyras nasses Kinn mit ihrem spitzenbesetzten Sabbertuch ab.

„Seid ihr beide nicht mehr … intim miteinander?“, fragt sie völlig unverfroren. „Hat er ein Problem damit, wie du jetzt aussiehst?“

Draco kann nichts dafür, dass er genervt den Mund verzieht. „Für was hältst du ihn? Er wäre der letzte Mensch, der mich so verletzen würde.“

„Aber ich habe mitbekommen, wie du in letzter Zeit immer zurückhaltender ihm gegenüber geworden bist“, sagt Narzissa und Draco spürt, wie er rot wird.

„Du hast doch eben noch was von Selbstzweifeln erzählt. Bist du damals etwa über Vater hergefallen?“, meint Draco und Narzissa schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das war nicht notwendig. Dein Vater ist ein ziemlich zuwendender Ehemann“, sagt sie und Draco schnalzt beinahe missbilligend mit der Zunge, woraufhin Narzissa lediglich mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Aber was ich sagen will, Schatz, es ist in einer Ehe zu jedem Zeitpunkt wichtig, Sex zu haben. Nicht nur in den ersten Jahren“, sagt sie und Draco verschluckt sich an seinem eigenen Speichel, als er Lyra hastig die Ohren zuhält.

„Hast du gerade ernsthaft das Wort Sex in den Mund genommen?“, fragt er scharf.

„Was denn? Willst du mir etwa klarmachen, dass Harry und du nie Geschlechtsverkehr hattet?“, fragt Narzissa trocken. „Eure Tochter sitzt nämlich auf deinem Schoß.“

„Genau deshalb! Hör auf über Sachen wie Geschlechtsverkehr zu reden“, sagt Draco.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie diejenige ist, die ein Problem damit hat“, meint Narzissa und beugt sich mit einem sanften Lächeln vor, um Lyra unter ihrem Kinn zu kitzeln.

„Du weißt, dass dein Vater und ich in den letzten drei Jahrzehnten regelmäßig Sex hatten?“

„Oh Merlin, ich würde jetzt gerne gehen“, sagt Draco entsetzt. „Mutter, echt. Bitte, Stopp!“

„Ich will ja bloß sagen“, fährt Narzissa unberührt und ruhig fort, „etwas Intimität mit deinem Partner kann wahre Wunder für dein Selbstbewusstsein bewirken. Wenn du siehst, wie sehr er dich liebt und dich will, ganz gleich wie du aussiehst, dann gibt es nicht mehr ganz so viele unangenehme Situationen.“

„Ich will dich nie wieder darüber reden hören, ob Harry und ich intim miteinander sind“, sagt Draco mit schwacher Stimme. „Bitte, echt. Stopp.“

Narzissa scheint ihre Geduld zu verlieren und stößt angestrengt die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Sie steht auf, nimmt Lyra aus Dracos Schoß und setzt sie sich auf die Hüfte, bevor sie sich von ihrem Sohn abwendet.

„Ich will dich ja nur daran erinnern, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich mehr über Sex weiß, als du. Ganz gleich wie experimentierfreudig du wohl mit Harry warst. Erfahrung kann eine ganze Menge ausmachen, Schatz.“

~*~

Die Geburtstagsfeier ist laut und chaotisch. Als die letzten Gäste sich verabschieden und gehen, übergibt Scorpius sich, weil er zu viel von der Schokoladentorte gegessen hat. Währenddessen steht Harry in einer ruhigen Ecke des Wohnzimmers und wiegt Lyra in seinen Armen, die tief und fest schläft und ihr kleines Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge vergraben hat.

Draco sitzt auf dem Sofa und hat Scorpius in seinem Schoß. Er schnieft und quengelt, während Granger konzentriert ihren Zauberstab über seinen Bauch bewegt.

„Besser?“, fragt sie sanft und drückt einen Kuss auf Scorpius‘ grummelnden Bauch. Scorpius windet sich in den Armen seines Vaters, bevor er seine schnoddrige Nase an seinem Ärmel abwischt.

„Schlaf einfach, Schätzen“, sagt Granger. „Dir geht‘s bestens“, fügt sie hinzu, aber Scorpius protestiert, weil ihm versprochen worden war, an seinem Geburtstag lange aufbleiben zu dürfen. Unbeeindruckt sieht Draco sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer um und muss gleich zweimal hinsehen, als er seine Mutter bei Harry stehen sieht. Sie spricht leise auf ihn ein und Draco sieht, wie sich Harrys Wangen röten. Harry wirft über Narzissas Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu Draco und sieht ertappt weg, bevor er stumm nickt.

Draco hebt Scorpius aus seinem Schoß und will sich gerade auf den Weg zu seiner Mutter und Harry machen, aber in diesem Augenblick nimmt Narzissa vorsichtig Lyra aus Harrys Armen und streicht ihr behutsam über den Rücken, als die Kleine sich schlafend an sie kuschelt. Als Narzissa zu ihm herüberkommt und Scorpius einen Kuss gibt, gibt Draco seiner Neugier nach.

„Über was hast du mit Harry gesprochen?“, fragt er misstrauisch. Harry steht noch immer in der hinteren Ecke des Wohnzimmers und sieht starr gerade aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit des Abends hinein. Seine Wangen haben einen beinahe dunkelroten Farbton angenommen.

„Komm mit, Schatz“, sagt Narzissa sanft und greift nach Scorpius‘ Hand. Sie blendet Draco aus, aber dieser lässt sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln.

„Was ist los?“, fragt er.

„Dein Vater und ich nehmen die Kinder heute mit zu uns“, sagt Narzissa entschlossen. „Das ist ganz gut so. Dann habt ihr Zeit zum Aufräumen und du kannst dich ausruhen“, fügt sie hinzu und plötzlich rasten die Rädchen, die sich in Dracos Kopf gedreht hatten, klickend ein.

„Hat das was mit vorhin – Moment, was hast du Harry gesagt?“, fragt Draco aufgebracht.

„Geschichten!“, kreischt Scorpius erfreut und reißt voller Vorfreude die Arme in die Luft – offenbar geht es ihm schon besser. Granger grinst, als sie Dracos verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck sieht, und erhebt sich von ihrem Platz auf dem bequemen Sofa, um zu ihrem Ehemann zu gehen, der in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin sitzt und ihre schlafende Tochter in den Armen hält.

„Ja, ja. Wir holen das Porträt von Großonkel Algar wieder hoch und dann kann er dir eine von seinen grusligen Hexenjagd Geschichten erzählen“, verspricht Narzissa ihrem Enkel und wirft dann ihrem Ehemann einen knappen Blick zu, der etwas weiter abseits sitzt und ein Glas mit teurem Scotch hin und her schwenkt.

„Lucius, wir nehmen die Kinder heute mit nach Hause“, verkündet sie und er hebt überrascht die Brauen, bevor er sein Glas abstellt und zu ihnen herüberkommt.

„Wem oder was haben wir diese Ehre zu verdanken?“, fragt Lucius.

„Mir mit Sicherheit nicht“, murmelt Draco und spürt, wie seine Wangen und sein Nacken heiß werden. Harry ist ebenfalls zu ihnen rüber gekommen und steht in Dracos unmittelbarer Nähe. Draco spürt, dass die intensiven grünen Augen direkt auf ihn gerichtet sind und es besteht für ihn kein Zweifel daran, dass die leichte Ausbeulung in Harrys Jeans eine Erektion ist.

Lucius schnaubt und hält Scorpius seine Hand hin, bevor er ihn zum Kamin führt. Narzissa beugt sich zu Draco hinab und drückt einen sanften Kuss auf seine Schläfe, ehe sie einen knappen Blick zu Harry wirft.

„Habt ihr im Manor noch alles da? Windeln und Babypuder? Soll ich eine Tasche fertigmachen?“, fragt Draco seufzend.

„Das Kinderzimmer im Manor ist fünfmal so groß wie hier. Keine Sorge. Außerdem haben wir ja noch die Elfen. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass deine Kinder – meine Enkelkinder – nichts zu wünschen übrig haben“, versichert Narzissa ihm und Draco steht auf, hält sie am Arm, als sie ihrem Mann folgen will.

„Was hast du zu Harry gesagt?“, flüstert er beinahe aufgebracht.

„Es ist unhöflich so neugierig zu sein, Draco“, sagt Narzissa schlicht.

„Er ist mein Ehemann“, erinnert Draco seine Mutter.

„Und mein Schwiegersohn“, erwidert Narzissa glatt. „Ich werde ja wohl mit ihm reden dürfen, wenn du nicht dabei bist?“

„Mutter, was …“

Draco wurde von Gilly, ihrem Hauself, unterbrochen, die plötzlich neben ihm appariert und beginnt das Geschenkpapier und die kleinen Fetzen aufzusammeln, die Scorpius überall verteilt hat, als er vorhin seine Geschenke ausgepackt hat.

„Überlass dem Elf das Aufräumen“, sagt Narzissa. „Du solltest ins Bett“, fügt sie leise hinzu.

„Ich bin nicht müde“, sagt er stur. 

„Wer hat was vom Schlafen gesagt?“, meint Narzissa kaum hörbar und ihre Mundwinkel heben sich zu einem anzüglichen Lächeln.

„Tschüss, Papa!“, ruft Scorpius aufgeregt, während Lucius eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin wirft. „Daddy, bye!“ fügt er an Harry gewandt zu und verschwindet, zusammen mit seinem Großvater, in den grünen Flammen. Harry hebt seine Hand zum Abschied, lächelt schmal und sieht zu Draco.

„Er wird seine Schwester aufwecken“, seufzt Draco und zupft an seinem Kragen, als er Harrys intensiven Blick auf sich spürt. Alles fühlt sich auf einmal viel heißer an.

Granger und Weasley gehen als nächstes und letztes, sodass Harry und Draco einige Minuten später vollkommen alleine sind. Als er sich vom Kamin abwendet, steht Harry direkt vor ihm – Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze – und Draco kann nicht anders, als überrascht nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Tja ich nehme an, dass wir dann mal eine ganze Nacht durchschlafen können“, sagt Draco mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Können wir?“, fragt Harry leise und mit rauer Stimme. Bevor Draco die Chance hat zu antworten und zu reagieren, beugt Harry sich zu ihm und küsst ihn heiß und innig.

„Ich bin … Ich dachte, du wärst müde“, sagt Draco keuchend, als er sich von Harry löst. Seine Lippen glänzen feucht und Draco glaubt, dass sie kribbeln und prickeln. Harrys Hände finden ihren Weg zu Dracos Hüften, wandern tiefer zu seinem Hintern und packen fest zu. „Du … Du warst den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen, der Kuchen … und …“

Dracos Stimme ist schwach und leise. Er gibt sich nicht die Mühe, den Schauer zu verbergen, der wohltuend Besitz über seinen Körper ergreift.

„Du dachtest oder du hast gehofft?“, murmelt Harry fragend, während er leichte Küsse an Dracos Kieferlinie verteilt. Seine Hände hören nicht auf, Dracos Hintern mit festen Griffen zu kneten.

„Harry“, haucht Draco. 

„Mh?“ Harry küsst und liebkost die sensible Stelle unter Dracos Ohr – lässt keine Sekunde von ihm ab.

„Ich … Ich muss duschen. Ich habe überall noch Scorpius‘ Erbrochenes auf mir“, sagt Draco mit zittriger Stimme. Harry lässt von ihm ab, tritt einen Schritt zurück und nickt. 

„Nimm dir nicht zu viel Zeit oder ich komme wieder, um nach dir zu sehen“, warnt Harry spielerisch und Draco wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Du bist so ein Idiot“, sagt er und schlägt Harry, ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen, gegen die Schulter. Dann stolziert er grinsend davon und denkt nicht mal annähernd daran, sich zu beeilen.

Sein Penis ist zur Hälfte hart, während er unter der Dusche steht und der heiße Wasserstrahl auf ihn niederprasselt. Draco streicht über die Stelle unter seinem Ohr, an der Harry ihn liebkost hat, und starrt mit leerem Blick an die kahlen nassen Fliesen. Abwesend zieht er seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und seift sich zum wiederholten Mal ein, während er sich die Hitze zurück ins Gedächtnis ruft, die er eben noch unten im Wohnzimmer gespürt und in Harrys Augen gesehen hat.

Sie haben seit drei Monaten nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen – vielleicht ist es sogar noch länger her. Das letzte Mal, als sie sich nähergekommen sind, liegt jetzt etwa eine Woche zurück. Harry hatte Draco aufgeweckt, indem er ihm einen geblasen hatte, aber sie waren prompt von Scorpius unterbrochen worden, der an ihre Schlafzimmertür geklopft hatte.

Jeden Tag steht Draco vor dem Spiegel und inspiziert seine Hüften, die mit der Zeit immer breiter geworden sind. Und sein Bauch, der nicht mehr so straff und schlank wie früher, sondern weicher und rundlicher geworden ist – und sogar ein wenig hängt. Außerdem ist dort noch immer die hässliche und nur leicht verblasste lange Narbe, die zurückgeblieben ist, nachdem die Heiler vor fast einem Jahr Lyra aus ihm geholt haben.

Draco denkt darüber nach, wie er seit Lyras Geburt konsequent darauf geachtet hat, sich nicht vor Harry auszuziehen oder umzuziehen. Die wenigen Male, als sie miteinander geschlafen haben, war immer das Licht in ihrem Schlafzimmer aus gewesen. Draco ruft sich in Erinnerung, wie er immer fast vor Harry zurückweicht, wenn dieser ihn von hinten umarmen will und seine Hände unweigerlich über Dracos vollen Bauch streichen. Und wenn sie alleine sind, schafft er es jedes Mal schnell eine Ausrede zu finden, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Tief in seinem Inneren weiß Draco, dass es Harry nicht interessiert, wie sehr sich sein Körper mit der Zeit verändert hat. Er weiß, dass Harry ihn noch genauso will, wie vor sieben Jahren, als sie das erste Mal zusammen im Bett gelandet sind, nachdem sie einer Horde von Inferi entkommen waren. Damals waren sie dankbar gewesen überhaupt am Leben zu sein und sie waren ungeduldig gewesen, nach all den Monaten des Flirtens und Austauschen der sehnsüchtigen Blicke, endlich miteinander zu schlafen.

Aber trotz allem kann Draco die Unsicherheit nicht überwinden, die mit seiner Gewichtszunahme einhergeht. Er kennt Harry. Draco weiß, dass Harry ihn genauso leidenschaftlich ficken und ihn so innig küssen wird wie immer – voller Begeisterung. Aber Dracos Selbstzweifel sind wie Fixateure, die sich in seinem Kopf verankert haben. Sie sind immer dort und erinnern Draco quälend und grausam daran, dass er nicht mehr denselben Körper hat, den Harry damals geliebt und vergöttert hat. Und vielleicht ist es einfach nur Harrys von Natur aus gegebene Höflichkeit, der es zu verdanken ist, dass er nie etwas Schlechtes zu Draco sagt.

Als das Wasser nach einiger Zeit kalt wird und Dracos Erektion noch immer zwischen ihm und den kahlen Fliesen steht, stellt er die Dusche ab und tritt seufzend aus der Wanne. Mit einem Zauber trocknet er seine Haare und greift danach zu einem Handtuch, um flüchtig seine Arme und Beine abzutrocknen, bevor er sich den Frotteebademantel überwirft, der an der Rückseite der Tür hängt.

Anschließend putzt Draco seine Zähne und knetet etwas Serum in sein handtuchfeuchtes Haar ein, während in seinem Kopf tausende von Gedanken und Szenarien umherspuken, die ihm vorgaukeln, wie Harry ihm sagt, dass er zu fett geworden ist, um mit ihm zu schlafen, und dass er die Nacht stattdessen im Gästezimmer verbringen will.

Als Draco ins Schlafzimmer kommt, sitzt Harry bereits am Kopfende des Bettes – oberkörperfrei und auf ihn wartend. Eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser stehen auf dem Nachtschrank, die Lichter sind gedimmt und es riecht angenehm und ganz leicht nach Sandelholz und Rosen – Dracos Lieblingszauber, um die Luft zu erfrischen.

Draco braucht keine Sekunde, um festzustellen, dass Harry absolut umwerfend aussieht. Trotz dessen, dass Harry aussieht, als hätte er sich eine Woche lang nicht die Haare gekämmt, trotz der klobigen Brille und dieser absichtlich eingerissenen Muggel-Jeans – nichts davon ist ein Abturner für Draco. Harrys Arme und Brust sind muskulös – wie immer – und sein Bauch ist flach und straff. Seine Hüftknochen scheinen förmlich darum zu betteln, liebkost, geküsst und berührt zu werden.

„Hast dir ganz schön viel Zeit genommen, hm?“, meint Harry und lächelt milde. Er sieht nicht verärgert oder enttäuscht darüber aus, dass Draco ihn hat warten lassen. Stattdessen ist es sein ruhiges und sanftes Lächeln, welches Dracos Nervosität eindämmt und lindert.

„Komm her“, sagt Harry und klopft sich auf den Schoß.

Draco atmet tief durch, bevor er – noch immer im Bademantel gekleidet – auf das Bett klettert und sich rittlings auf Harrys Schoß setzt. Seufzend legt er seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern.

„Mach das Licht aus“, murmelt Draco, als Harry durch seine blonden Haare streicht und sich ein Stück nach vorne beugt.

„Warum?“, flüstert Harry und küsst Dracos Wange. „Ich möchte dich sehen.“

„Warum?“, fragt Draco augenblicklich. „Ist ja nicht so, als hättest du mich zuvor noch nie gesehen.“

„Draco.“ Harry küsst seine Stirn, die geschlossenen Lider und seine Wangenknochen ganz sanft. „Ich habe dich seit Monaten nicht mehr richtig angesehen. Ich habe dich seit Monaten nicht wirklich berühren oder … dich schmecken können“, sagt Harry. Sie sehen einander an, als Draco seine Augen wieder öffnet. „Ich will dich sehen, wenn ich mit dir schlafe.“

„Es ist besser im Dunkeln“, murmelt Draco, aber Harry hat sich bereits dem Knoten an Dracos Bademantel zugewendet, der den weichen Stoff zusammenhält. Harrys Küsse an seinem Hals sind quälend gut und kitzlig zugleich. „Harry …“

„Weg damit“, murmelt Harry, als er versucht, den weichen Frotteestoff über Dracos Schultern zu ziehen. Draco erhebt sich ein Stück, schüttelt den Bademantel ab und zieht erschrocken die Luft ein, als Harry sich plötzlich nach vorne beugt und seinen Nippel zwischen die heißen Lippen zieht.

„Fuck, Baby“, stöhnt Draco sanft, als er durch Harrys dunkle Haare streicht und zittert.

„Harry“, wiederholt Draco, denn er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll und ob er überhaupt dazu in der Lage ist, anständige Worte hervorzubringen. Mit einem leisen schmatzenden Geräusch wechselt Harry die Seite und wendet sich Dracos anderem Nippel zu, liebkost die sensible Stelle sanft mit seinen Zähnen und der Spitze seiner Zunge.

Draco glaubt, dass sein Körper vor Leidenschaft und Erregung förmlich brennt. Seine Haut ist an einigen Stellen gerötet und Gänsehaut breitet sich auf seinem Körper aus, als er Harry für einen Kuss zu sich heraufzieht. Er gibt sich dem Kuss vollständig hin, saugt sanft an Harrys Zungenspitze, bevor ihre Zungen einander umspielen. Harry stöhnt, während seine Hände unnachlässig über Dracos Körper wandern – über seinen Rücken, seinen Hintern, seine Taille, seinen Bauch und seine Oberschenkel. Jede Stelle, die Harrys Hände berühren, steht augenblicklich in Feuer.

Harrys Erektion beult seine Hose hartnäckig aus und ohne darüber nachzudenken, lässt Draco seine Hände tiefer wandern und öffnet Harrys Reißverschluss, ehe er kurz darauf Harrys warmen und pulsierenden Penis in der Hand hält.

„Oh, Scheiße.“

Draco schnappt nach Luft, als Harry mit dem Daumen seine mit speichelbenetzten Brustwarzen triezt und liebkost. „Fuck!“, stößt er atemlos aus, als ihre Erektionen aneinander reiben und sich die sensiblen Eicheln berühren – nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„So schön“, sagt Harry und sein heißer Atem streift Dracos Lippen. „Ich will dich so sehr …“

„Du … Du willst?“, fragt Draco irritiert und kann nichts dagegen tun, dass sich das Erstaunen an die Oberfläche kämpft und in den Vordergrund tritt.

„Es war reine Folter, du Bastard“, sagt Harry schroff und beugt sich vor, um unnachgiebig die sensible Haut an Dracos Hals zu küssen, sanft zu beißen und an ihr zu saugen. Eine Reihe von bunten Knutschflecken wird unumgänglich sein.

„Es war nicht normal, wie viel Kontrolle ich gebraucht habe, um dich nicht einfach auf das Bett zu pinnen und mich dir aufzuzwingen.“

„Warum hast du es nicht einfach getan?“, fragt Draco leicht keuchend und streicht durch Harrys dunkle wilde Mähne, als sie einander ansehen. „Warum hast du mich so lange nicht berührt?“, fügt Draco hinzu.

„Ich dachte, dass es dir unangenehm ist“, antwortet Harry und in seiner Stimmlage ist kein Platz für irgendeine Art von Lüge – nur die nackte Wahrheit. „Ich dachte, dass ich der Grund dafür bin, dass du dich unwohl fühlst. Du Idiot hast dich nicht mal vor mir umgezogen“, sagt Harry.

„Ich bin immer noch fett“, rechtfertigt Draco sich und spürt, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht steigt. „Das solltest du wissen, bevor du … Oh!“

Dracos überraschter Aufschrei geht unter, als Harry beinahe Angst einflößend knurrt und ihn kurz darauf von seinem Schoß stößt, um Draco bäuchlings unter sich auf die weiche Matratze zu pinnen.

„Du bist doch nicht ganz dicht. Das warst du noch nie“, sagt Harry und Draco schnappt nach Luft. 

„Aber geheiratet hast du mich trotzdem, was?“

„Zum Glück habe ich es getan. Ich meine … sieh dich an“, stöhnt Harry und legt seine Hände mit festen Griffen auf Dracos Hintern, um die Pobacken zu spreizen und kalte Luft streicht über Dracos Eingang.

„Hast du deine Brille abgelegt?“, fragt Draco und zieht eines der Kissen zu sich, um sein brennend heißes Gesicht in dem kühlen Stoff zu vergraben. „Kannst du mich etwa nicht richtig sehen?“

Harry lässt von Dracos Hintern ab, beugt sich gänzlich über ihn und vergräbt sein Gesicht an Dracos warmer Halsbeuge.

„Ich sehe dich, Baby“, murmelt Harry und nippt sanft an Dracos Ohrläppchen. Draco zittert, dennoch versucht er es erneut. „Aber … ich …“

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy“, sagt Harry schnippisch und schenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dracos Hintern, dessen Backen er ohne zu zögern spreizt. Harrys Brille rutscht hoch und hängt schief über seinen Augenbrauen, als er sein Gesicht zwischen Dracos Beinen vergräbt und seine feuchte Zunge Dracos engen Muskelring durchdringt.

„Merlin“, stößt Draco mit hoher, beinahe quietschender Stimme aus, aber es geht unter, als Harry leidenschaftlich stöhnt und sanft die sensible Haut um Dracos Loch knabbert und leckt. Mit seiner Zunge fährt er von Dracos Hoden bis hin zu einem Steißbein entlang. Jede weitere Berührung sorgt dafür, dass Draco weicher und lockerer wird.

„So verdammt heiß“, stöhnt Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, als er seine Zunge immer wieder in und aus Draco gleiten lässt – ihn triezt und verwöhnt, um ihn vorzubereiten und etwas zu weiten.

„Fuck, Draco. Fick dich … dafür, dass du dich so lange von mir abgewandt hast.“

„Fick dich, P-Potter“, erwidert Draco heiser. „Oh Gott. Scheiße. Ja, mehr!“

Und Harry tut ihm den Gefallen – gibt ihm mehr. Gnadenlos neckt und leckt er Draco, bis dieser den warmen Speichel an seinem Hintern entlanglaufen spüren kann. Harry lässt einen Finger in Draco gleiten, kurz darauf einen zweiten, und wie von selbst finden seine Finger den Weg zu Dracos Prostata. Gnadenlos und immer wieder streifen seine Fingerkuppen Dracos sensiblen Punkt. Dieser zieht wieder ein Kissen zu sich, vergräbt sein erhitztes Gesicht in den Federn und schreit lustvoll, als er kommt und sein Sperma sich in mehreren spritzenden Zügen auf dem Bettlaken unter ihm verteilt.

„Fuck“, krächzt Harry und richtet sich wieder auf, ohne damit aufzuhören, Draco zu fingern und seinem Wimmern zuzuhören, während dieser noch immer zittert.

„Warte, gib mir ‘ne Sekunde, du Idiot“, keucht Draco.

„Nein“, antwortet Harry kurz angebunden und fügt noch einen dritten langen Finger hinzu, um Dracos Prostata weiter zu malträtieren.

Dracos Penis, klebrig und noch halb-hart, zuckt und pocht zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen mit jeder weiteren Berührung des sensiblen Punkts in seinem Inneren. Harry leckt über die leicht schweißbenetzte Wölbung auf Dracos Steißbein und schlingt anschließend seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte, um ihn wieder ein Stück hochzuziehen und daraufhin besitzergreifend und schonungslos in seine Pobacke zu beißen.

„Ah!“ Draco bäumt sich auf, kniet auf allen Vieren – die Beine weit gespreizt. Die blonden Haare fallen ihm in die Stirn und keuchend wirft Draco einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Harry, dessen Kinn speichelbenetzt ist, während er Draco weiterhin fingert.

„Nimm mich“, sagt Draco leise und kommt ihm stoßweise mit den Hüften entgegen. „Fick mich, Harry.“

„Werde ich“, sagt Harry nickend und zieht seine Finger aus Draco, um nur noch mit dem Daumen über Dracos überempfindlichen Muskelring zu streichen. „Dreh dich um.“

„Was?“ Ihre Blicke treffen sich erneut und Draco schüttelt den Kopf. „N-Nein. Nimm mich so“, sagt er und Harry zieht seinen Daumen zurück, um Draco kompromisslos und kurzerhand einfach auf den Rücken zu drehen. Harry spreizt Dracos Beine weit, drückt die Oberschenkel Dracos Brust entgegen. Ein leichter Schmerz durchfährt Dracos Oberschenkelmuskeln, als Harry ihn positioniert, und am liebsten würde Draco seinem Mann sagen, dass er nicht mehr ganz so flexibel ist wie früher, aber dazu kommt er nicht.

Mit glühend heißen Fingern streicht Harry über die lange Narbe auf Dracos weichem Bauch, beugt sich hinab, um Dracos Bauchnabel und anschließend die Narbe zu küssen, bevor er – ohne eine weitere Warnung – Dracos Penis zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden lässt.

Draco zuckt mehr vor Überraschung, als vor Erregung, und vergräbt erneut seine Hand in Harrys dunklen Haaren, um dessen Kopf auf seinem langen Schaft auf und ab zu bewegen, während er atemlos und heiß keucht. Nicht für eine Sekunde hören Harrys Hände währenddessen auf über Dracos Körper zu wandern – über seine Brust, seine Taille und seinen Bauch. Harrys Zunge widmet sich der kleinen Öffnung an Dracos Eichel und seine Lippen liegen eng und drückend um den speichelbenetzten Schaft seines Mannes.

„Ich komme gleich wieder“, warnt Draco ihn nach nicht mal einer Minute und spürt, wie seine Oberschenkel vor Anstrengung zittern und sich eine dünne Schweißschicht auf seiner Stirn ausbreitet.

„Harry, fick mich. Ich schwöre, ich komme sonst.“  
Langsam hebt sich Harrys Blick und er sieht erst zu Draco auf, bevor er mit einem schmatzenden Ploppen von Dracos Penis ablässt. Er leckt sich über seine Lippen und grinst verschmitzt, während er seine Jeans und Unterhose auszieht.

„Das ist keine wirklich Furcht einflößende Drohung, nur damit du es weißt“, sagt Harry gedehnt und presst Dracos Knie noch ein Stück weiter gegen dessen Brust, ehe er etwas vorrutscht.

„Aber wahrscheinlich werde ich nur drei Sekunden brauchen, sobald ich in dir bin, von daher kann es nicht schaden, dass du auch wieder kurz davor bist zu kommen.“

„Hör auf zu reden“, sagt Draco scharf. „Weniger reden, mehr Sex.“

„So fordernd“, kichert Harry und streicht seinen Penis mit Gleitgel ein, bevor er seine Eichel leicht gegen Dracos Loch drückt. „Nachdem du mich monatelang nicht richtig berührt hast, steht es mir ja wohl zu, dich ordentlich zu necken.“

„Ich dachte, dass ich dich darum gebeten hätte, nicht mehr zu reden“, knurrt Draco und führt seine Hand tiefer, um seine Erektion kräftig zu pumpen. „Oh!“ Dracos Mund öffnet sich zu einem spitzen runden Kreis, als Harry in ihn eindringt, und er hält vollkommen still. Nur ist Harrys Spitze kaum in Draco eingedrungen, bevor er sich auch schon wieder zurückzieht. Er lacht herzlich und laut, als Draco ihm einen mörderischen Blick zuwirft. Kurz darauf drückt Harry sich wieder ein Stück durch Dracos engen Muskelring – dieses Mal bis zur Hälfte – bevor er sich wieder zurückzieht und verschmitzt grinst, als Draco ihn spielerisch schlägt.

„Jetzt mach schon!“, schreit Draco beinahe und dann – endlich – dringt Harry mit seiner vollen Länge in Draco ein. Seine Arme, mit denen er sich über Draco abstützt, zittern und sein Penis bewegt sich nur langsam in und aus Draco, bevor er sein Becken gänzlich an Dracos Hintern presst und vollkommen in ihm versunken ist.

„Endlich“, flüstert Harry stöhnend und lässt seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, während seine Hüften noch immer stillstehen.

Draco selbst kann sich kaum noch zusammenhalten. Seine Augen rollen nach hinten, als er das wohltuende Brennen genießt, nachdem er nun vollkommen von Harry geweitet wurde. Er hält sich an Harrys Schultern fest und stöhnt leise und genüsslich, als Harry sich in ihm bewegt und gegen seine Prostata stößt.

Harry atmet tief durch, bevor er sich weiter bewegt – sanft und kehlig zugleich stöhnt er, während sich seine Hüften vor und zurückbewegen. Schweiß bildet sich auf seinen Schläfen und sein Gesicht und Hals sind vor Anstrengung gerötet, als er versucht, seinen nahenden Höhepunkt aufzuhalten.

„Ich kann nicht mehr lange“, flüstert er und wirft seinen Kopf zurück. „Scheiße. Draco.“

„Komm in mir“, murmelt Draco und er zieht Harry für einen Kuss zu sich herunter. „Komm in mir, Harry“, sagt er kaum hörbar, denn alles, was wirklich zu hören ist, ist die aufeinanderschlagende feuchte Haut und ihre schwere Atmung. Dracos Bauch ist noch immer klebrig von seinem Sperma und sein Penis ist der ständigen Reibung und den Berührungen ausgesetzt – übersensibel, gerötet und heiß.

„Fast da“, wimmert er und schlingt seine Arme um Harry.

„Ich … Harry … Ich will …“

Harrys Lippen entweicht ein raues Stöhnen, als er immer wieder schonungslos und ohne zu zögern in Draco eindringt und seinen Orgasmus über sich Besitz ergreifen lässt. Er ergießt sich in Draco mit harten Stößen und es raubt ihnen beiden die Luft zum Atmen.

„Bitte“, wimmert Draco, als Harry sich plötzlich aus ihm zurückzieht und ein Stück zurückrutscht, um ohne eine weitere Warnung Dracos Erektion in den Mund zu nehmen. Harry scheint seinen Würgereflex zu unterdrücken, um Dracos Penis möglichst tief in seinen Rachen gleiten zu lassen und seine Zunge streicht immer wieder über Dracos pulsierenden Schaft und die gerötete Eichel.

Mit einem stöhnenden Aufschrei kommt Draco erneut, ergießt sich in pulsierenden Zügen in Harrys Mund und Hals, während seine Hoden beinahe schmerzhaft pochen. Dracos Höhepunkt kommt in Wellen und Harry unterlässt es keine Sekunde lang, seine Lippen von Dracos Penis zu nehmen. Erst nach einigen ausgekosteten und sinnlichen Momenten, in denen Dracos Erektion beginnt an Härte zu verlieren, schiebt er Harry von sich und dieser löst sich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von Dracos Penis.

„Hat meine Mutter dich gebeten, mich zu ficken?“, fragt Draco atemlos und fährt mit seinen Fingern durch Harrys dunkle Haare, wobei er an einigen zottigen Strähnen hängenbleibt und sein Mann schmerzerfüllt den Mund zu einer Schnute verzieht.

Harry lacht, während Draco seinen Kopf in einem eigenartigen Winkel hält. „So in der Art, ja“, antwortet er und krabbelt zwischen Dracos locker gespreizten Beinen ein Stück hinauf, um sich über ihn zu beugen und zu küssen. „Erinnere mich daran, ihr Blumen zu schicken, mh?“, meint Harry und vergräbt seine Nasenspitze an Dracos Halsbeuge.

„Peinlich“, sagt Draco trocken.

„Naja, jemand musste eingreifen“, lacht Harry. „Du hast mich dich nicht berühren lassen und ich durfte dich nicht mal richtig ansehen. Und Merlin, wahrscheinlich hättest du mir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ich es doch gewagt hätte.“

„Wie kannst du mich noch immer wollen?“, fragt Draco und seine Stimme hat einen ungeduldigen und zugleich neugierigen Unterton angenommen.

„Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?“, fragt Harry alles andere als amüsiert.

„Du bist noch immer verdammt heiß, du Idiot. Denkst du etwa, dass ich mich all die Wochen nicht nach dem hier gesehnt habe?“, fragt er und deutet auf Draco und sich.

„Du hättest es trotzdem einfach machen sollen“, grummelt Draco mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, während Harry ihn ungläubig ansieht. „Was? Du bist doch für deinen Mut bekannt. Bist du etwa nicht mutig genug, um mich einfach nach Sex zu fragen?“

„Nein“, sagt Harry unverblümt und sie beide kommen nicht umhin, zu lachen.

„Ich wünschte nur, dass wir auch wirklich schlau genug wären, die Abwesenheit der Kinder mal zu nutzen“, sagt Draco und streicht mit seinem Daumen über Harrys leicht geschwollene und gerötete Lippen. „Wir sollten versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.“

„Wer sagt, dass wir es nicht können?“, fragt Harry und hebt seine Brauen.

„Ich“, erwidert Draco und richtet sich ein wenig auf, um seine Beine um Harrys Taille zu legen. „Nimm mich nochmal, Potter. Du musst nachholen, was du in den letzten Monaten versäumt hast, du fauler Hund.“

„Dafür wirst du zahlen.“

„Oh, das hoffe ich doch“, erwidert Draco verschmitzt.

ENDE


End file.
